<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know Places by RagingLesbian1552</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626336">I Know Places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingLesbian1552/pseuds/RagingLesbian1552'>RagingLesbian1552</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco wants to be better, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Mild Angst, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, TW: mild self harm, Trauma, theres blood but very little, they both have lots of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingLesbian1552/pseuds/RagingLesbian1552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Second Wizarding War, the 7th year students are given the option to return for an eighth year. Hermione decides to return to Hogwarts, even when both Ron and Harry decide to skip. Hermione is awarded the position of Head Girl, which should make her happy. The only issue is the head boy. Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Head Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express at the train station approaching. She had just changed into her robes after finally explaining all the new changes and rules to the prefects. This year was most definitely going to be strange, it felt weird arriving at Hogwarts without Ron or Harry. She supposed she couldn’t blame them for not coming back to complete their education after all that had happened. After the war, her entire class had been given the option to return to Hogwarts for an 8th year, but Ron and Harry had decided not to. She was actually quite relieved at Ron’s choice, as the two had quickly drifted apart after the war, the trauma was just too much for both of them. Hermione was Head Girl this year, as a surprise to no one. What was a surprise, however, was the position of Head Boy being awarded to Draco Malfoy. No one had been able to figure out why the bloody hell Professor, no Headmaster, McGonagall had decided he deserved that. Hermione assumed it was part of Draco’s play to be a better person or that McGonagall was trying to make up for how she treated Slytherin. Whatever the reason, now Hermione was stuck having to work with him, which she very much did not enjoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This reminded Hermione that she needed to start heading to the front of the train to help escort the first years. As she made her way to the front, she gave a polite smile to anyone who said hi, she knew they meant well, but she just didn’t have it in her to socialize right now. The train came to a slow and steady stop, and as soon as she could she hopped off and prepared herself mentally for the coming hours. The students quickly began to flood off the train, and Hermione sprung into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First years! First years over here! Follow me!” Hermione called out. She kept calling as the youngest students began gathering around her. She could see Draco doing the same, though there were significantly fewer kids with him. She couldn’t blame them, she wouldn’t want to be in Draco’s hands either. The thought sent her mind right to the scar on her forearm. Hermione had tried everything to get it off. Everything. She tried every spell, charm, potion, and even curse, and yet nothing had worked. It still ached, reminding her of the war, about what had happened. It was moments like these that reminded her why she disliked Draco so much. She didn’t care if he said he had changed. He stood by while worse was done to others, and it made her sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, all the students cleared out except for the first years, and Hermione started walking, “Follow me! We will be going to Hogwarts a bit different than the other students so that you can be sorted.” She stopped when she made it to the shore of the lake and waited for Draco to come stand by her. “6 Students to a boat, no more,” the kids moved quickly to get into the boats, one group moving so fast they almost tipped over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see they’ve all followed you, Granger,” Draco remarked in his usual tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you surprised? You don’t exactly have a stellar reputation. If I were a first-year, I wouldn’t want to be in your hands. Now get in the boat, stop wasting time feeling sorry for yourself.” Hermione walked past him and into the last boat, and he followed after her. Hermione knew they were supposed to ride together, but that didn’t mean she liked it. She scooted to the farthest edge of the boat as Draco got in, and Draco pretended not to notice. Without speaking, Hermione flicked her wand, and the boats started moving in the direction of the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived. Hermione stopped the boats and got out as quickly as she could to put some distance between her and Draco. “Okay, follow me,” Hermione started walking up the steps, the students following. Draco hung back to bring up the end of the group. When they got up the stairs, Headmaster McGonagall was waiting for them. She began to start talking to the students, but Hermione wasn’t listening. Draco walked up the stairs and stood by her, though at least he gave her a good amount of space. They both stood there for a moment while McGonagall talked until Draco broke the silence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m honestly surprised at how many students came,” he said quietly. Hermione looked in his voice for some semblance of sarcasm or distaste, but she couldn’t find any, “Considering the war and all…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you were talking about, I’m not an idiot” Hermione whispered back fervently, keeping her eyes forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never called you one Granger,” Draco said, the slightest bit of annoyance in his voice. Hermione was about to respond when McGonagall turned to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring them in in 5 minutes, I’m going to go get settled and greet the rest of the students.” She turned and walked away before either Hermione or Draco could respond. They spent the 5 minutes lining up the kids in alphabetical order, then Hermione led them to the doors of the Great Hall, and listened for their cue. When she heard McGonagall announce them, she threw open the doors and began leading the first years down the aisle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorting went on without any issues, and Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table. It was then Hermione realized she had no clue who to sit with, with Harry and Ron being gone. The first person who came to mind was Ginny, and while she was sweet and Hermione had nothing against her, she reminded her too much of Ron. But it seemed that Ginny was her only option, so Hermione made her way to the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this seat taken?” Hermione asked, giving a small smile. Ginny looked up and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione! Yes, of course! Go ahead,” Ginny exclaimed, making room for her. Hermione sat down, and Ginny began to talk to her and the other girls seated around them, but Hermione didn’t listen. Maybe coming back for an 8th year wasn’t such a good idea. The school that used to bring her so much joy now just reminded her of loss and pain. She suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up, searching the hall until she found him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco POV</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco felt like shit. And honestly, at this point, he wasn’t sure why. There was so much for him to feel bad about. The horrible things he’d done, the horrible things he'd seen, the horrible things he allowed to happen. He could still hear Hermione’s screams. He should have done something, anything. But he was too caught up in his own fear and shame to be of any use. He looked at her from across the Great Hall, trying to think of something, anything, that he could do to even begin to make up for it. It was evident that she still loathed him, she wasn’t exactly subtle. He had tried to make conversation in the hall while McGonagall talked to the first years, but she shut him down pretty quickly. Even if somehow he could apologize, he couldn’t see how to do it without making a fool of himself. Hermione looked up and they made eye contact for a brief second before Draco looked away. As much as he hated to admit it, Draco most definitely still had pride, albeit only a little, and he wasn’t going to let go of it easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Draco just wanted to go straight to his dormitory and be done for the day, but as Head Boy, he was expected to stay for the feast. Oh, yeah. Don’t get him started on being Head Boy. When Draco had gotten the letter, he thought it was a joke. There was no way that McGonagall was trusting him with that. He still couldn’t quite understand why he was given the position. Almost half of the student’s parents threatened to keep their kids home for the year when news got out, but somehow McGonagall soothed their nerves. His mom was very cross with him that she found out from someone other than him. That was the last letter from her he had opened. At the end of last year, he left his family, unable to be in that house, to deal with them, or their shit ideals. He made it clear that he was going to try and become a better person, to erase the prejudice that they had instilled in him since birth. His father had stopped talking to him altogether, but Draco wasn’t surprised. His mother sent him letters, but as said, he stopped opening them. Draco poked around the food on his plate, willing the time to pass. Eventually, it did, and he was one of the last people in the Great Hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stood, and began walking out of the hall to go to his dormitory and sleep to get a temporary relief from the constant guilt, but at the last minute, his feet took him out to the courtyard. Draco stood at the massive castle doors and looked out into the clearing. This was where it had happened. He felt his heart begin to beat faster, and he took some deep breaths to try and ground himself. What really grounds him though, is the sound of soft sobs coming from behind one of the many archways. Carefully, Draco made his way towards the sound and stops cold in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting there was none other than Hermione Granger, sitting with her knees to her chest, her robes pulled back to show her scar. The scar he had done nothing to stop. She looked down at it blankly, her eyes glassy as she quietly sobbed. Draco wanted to help, to do anything to make her feel better, so he took a step forward. This was just enough noise for Hermione to look up. Her eyes went wide and she yanked her sleeve down to cover her scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the bloody hell are you doing?” She cursed at him, her voice cracking. She uncurled herself and sprang to her feet, ready to defend herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uh,” Draco started, trying to think of some valid reason other than also coming to the courtyard to relive trauma. Hermione shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. I don’t have it in me right now to deal with you,” She quickly walked by him back towards the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione I-,” He called after her, but she didn’t stop. Shit. Well, he wasn’t exactly doing good so far, but he was sure he had just made things a thousand percent worse.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco and Hermione meet with McGonagall.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took me so long! I had to figure out where I wanted this to go, and online school has been kicking my butt. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please feel free to comment any thoughts, I'd love to hear them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco stood under the hot stream of water coming from the shower, his hand frantically scrubbing at his harm. It won’t come off. Why won’t it come off? He is a monster. He will always be one. His skin was starting to turn pink from his frantic scrubbing but it did nothing. He knew it would do nothing. He kept going. His skin turned red and burned like hell. It wasn’t until he had accidentally scratched himself too hard and began to bleed that he came back to reality. He sunk to the floor and realized he had been sobbing, the tears must have gotten mixed up with the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco turned off the water and dried himself off. He put on a towel and made his way back to his dorm. He picked out a plain grey long-sleeved jumper with green finishing and some black slacks. He got dressed quickly and threw on his robe. He had a meeting this morning with McGonagall and Hermione, and God he was nervous. He tried to distract himself as he walked to McGonagall’s office by counting his steps. 2,639. He stopped at the eagle statue and took a few deep breaths. What could go wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ice mice” Draco muttered, and the steps immediately began to turn up. Draco hopped on and waited to get to the top. He was about to knock when he saw the door was already open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Draco poked his head in and looked around the room. His stomach dropped. Grander and McGonagall were already talking though who knows about what, as they both stopped when McGonagall noticed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Draco. There you are, come take a seat.” Draco looked around the massive office. The last time he was here...well, he didn’t want to think about it. Not much had changed, McGonagall kept much of the same decor, though she seemed to switch out a few of the paintings. The steady scent of (what was that, amber) was new as well, and some furniture was rearranged. But for the most part, the office felt the same. Draco made his way over to Headmaster McGonagall’s desk, in front of which there were two short, yet plush, leather chairs. Hermione was sitting in one of them, so Draco figured he was to sit in the other. He took his seat and, not knowing what to with his hands, he sat on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late Headmaster-,” Draco began</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries Malfoy, you’re not late. Granger was just early.” Draco glanced at Hermione, then down at the floor and shook his head slightly, allowing himself a silent laugh. Of course, she was early. He should’ve realized that and come early himself. Nevertheless, Draco relaxed and let out a breath he didn’t know he was keeping in. Thank God. “Now. I do not want to waste anyone’s time, so I am going to get straight to the point. I called you here to explain some of my reasoning in selecting you two, and to ask a favor.” A favor? What could McGonagall possibly want from him? Though he sure as hell was looking forward to learning why it was she chose him, and from the way Hermione shifted in her seat, she was too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is no secret that in the past I have been rather unjust and cruel with the Slytherins.” Draco sat up, instantly intrigued by where she could be going with this. “I also know that there is a school-wide bias against Slytherin. I want to begin repairing that as soon as possible. This is one of the reasons I chose the two of you. If anyone can set a good example that will encourage others, it is you two, which is why I am asking for the two of you to spend some time together.” Hermione opened her mouth, ready to object, but McGonagall kept talking. “I know that you two have a troubled past, and I know that I am asking a lot here, but I would be incredibly appreciative. I am not asking you to be best friends, I would just like it if you would spend time together in a civil manner, in front of other students.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Draco is a-” Hermione began to interject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco is trying very hard to become a better person and to make up for his past. I assure you if I believed he wasn’t he would not be here. Now, can the two of you get along enough to please do this for me?” McGonagall looked down at both of them. Draco looked over at Hermione. What was she going to say? He was a- a what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco?” he shot his gaze back to headmaster McGonagall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I -um, yes I can do it” He mentally kicked himself for zoning out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But one wrong move Draco,” she glared at him, “and I will curse you so fast you won’t even know what hit you.” McGonagall thanked them, and suddenly the meeting was over. Hermione was the first to get up, and she quickly walked to the door and down the stairs, leaving Draco to chase after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, headmaster,” he said quickly before turning to run after Hermione, “Wait! Her-Granger!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Malfoy? And don’t you get familiar, I heard you almost call me Hermione.” She took a deep breath and continued speaking matter of factly, “Look. I told McGonagall I would be civil and spend time with you for the good of the school, but as you can see,” She took a pause and gestured to the empty hall, “There is no one here, which means I can act however I want.” She let out a huff. Damn. He was just going to tell her about his idea. He took a quick deep breath and did his best to remind himself that her attitude was very much justified. It still hurt though. Draco put his hand over his sleeve above his death eater mark, using the lingering pain to ground him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just going to suggest that we study after lunch in the library. We can sit at a table big enough for us to be a good distance apart, and you won’t have to speak to me or look at me…” Draco braced himself for Hermione’s instant rejection, but she didn’t say anything for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. You get one hour.” She nodded and turned, stalking off to who knows where. Before Draco could take a moment to process the fact that she had something to say to him that didn’t involve her directly insulting him, he heard the ringing of the bell. Shit. That’s where she was stalking off to. If he ran, he could still make it to Muggle Studies before class started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco got to the library early, and picked out one of the larger tables. He sat down and pulled out his rune books, and had no trouble saving the table for Hermione, it was obvious no one was going to sit with him. Hermione arrived right on time, as Draco expected, and sat across from him without saying anything, and she unceremoniously dropped her books onto the table with a loud thud. Draco forced himself not to look up and stared at his parchment blankly. He saw Hermione open her book and set up her parchment, quill, and ink. When she started reading and taking frantic notes, he finally allowed himself to steal a glance. Oh. Her hair was drawn up on top of her head into a high ponytail, with pieces in the front falling to perfectly frame her face. Draco quickly looked back at his paper. He didn’t think he’d ever seen her with her hair like that before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco tried to focus on his Runes homework. He really did. He just couldn’t get over the fact that she had agreed to this. Sure it was small, but agreeing to his idea to study in the library seemed like a good first step on the journey to forgiveness. At the end of the hour, Hermione silently packed up and left. Draco saw this as a victory, as she didn’t take the time to give a sarcastic remark or insult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like the longest history class of his life, Draco made his way to the great hall for dinner. As soon as he sat down, however, he regretted coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Malfoy, why were you and that mudblood together in the library?” A 6th year remarked, disdain clear in their voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why would anyone voluntarily spend time with one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them”</span>
  </em>
  <span> another commented with disgust. Malfoy clenched his fists and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> call her that. You know that word is awful. And I’m head boy. She’s head girl. We have work to do together.” He managed to get out calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwww Dracos got a soft spot for his little mudblood girlfriend” The 6th year sneered. Draco stood and drew his wand instinctively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my girlfriend. She’s not even my friend. And I’ll have you know saying that word twice just earned you a month’s detention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-? You can’t- My father will-” She started to protest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually I can, I guess you weren’t paying attention to the new rules. And please, I’ve heard the father defense before. It won’t work on me.” Before she could reply, he turned and stalked out of the great hall. Jesus, was this what was going to happen? And this was just an hour of studying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the letter to Draco that informed him of his title as head boy, McGonagall had mentioned that the head boy and head girl had a shared office space for the both of them to use. Draco hadn’t gone there yet out of fear of running into Hermione, but since it was dinner time, he supposed she would be in the great hall. He made his way up the stairs to the 8th floor and turned to the left, walking down an empty hall without any decorations. He got to the end of the hall and muttered “videtur”, and a door slowly appeared on the wall. The doorknob was charmed to only let Hermione, McGonagall, and himself in, and he opened the door with ease. He closed it behind him, then took in the room. The walls were the same stone as the castle, though they were covered in tapestries that seemed to depict the history of Hogwarts. There was a massive fireplace in the middle of the room with a plush leather loveseat and chairs around it. The room seemed to be split in two, with the head girl on the right and the head boy on the left. Each side had a large, beautiful, dark wooden desk with drawers down each side. There were hundreds of floating candles just like in the great hall that illuminated the room with a warm and comforting ambiance. The floor was stone, though most of the floor was covered up by a massive dark maroon rug. Adjacent to the desks, there were bookshelves carved into the walls. Draco remembered reading about this in the letter. They were allowed to check out as many books as they wanted, even from the restricted section, so long as they stayed in this room. Draco took a moment to take the room in, then walked to the fireplace. He took his jumper off, exposing his arms, and sat down in one of the chairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stared at the fire, his mind both racing and completely blank at the same time. He knew he needed to apologize to Hermione. If there was any hope in them being able to work together without a constant struggle, he needed to suck it up and say sorry. He wanted to, really. It just seemed so daunting. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open, or hear Hermione step in and close the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” She said suddenly, and Draco practically jumped. He snapped his head up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione. He reminded himself to stay grounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the head boy, that’s why I’m here,” He said matter of fact. Hermione rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. The other hand was busy holding a plate of food. Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been here the past 4 nights we’ve been at school.” Hermione retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a right to be here too.” He managed to say. Hermione did not appreciate that he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh fine, just be quiet” She walked and sat down in the love seat. She started eating, and they stayed in that silence for a while, until Draco got up the nerve to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why aren’t you eating with Ginny and your friends?” Hermione stiffened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is none of your business Malfoy.” She turned her head to glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m up here because I don’t really have friends to eat with. God that sounds depressing.” All of his friends had been blood supremacists, something he was trying to distance himself from. Hermione didn’t say anything. “All my old friends are pretty shitty people, so I’ve been avoiding dinner in the great hall, I’m guessing you’re doing the same, but I get it if you don’t want to talk about it.” she opened her mouth, ready to quip back at him. “I’ll say one more thing Granger, then I’ll leave you alone.” she looked at him suspiciously for a moment then looked back at the fireplace. Here went nothing, “I really am trying. I know I can’t change my past, that I can’t change what happened to you. What I did to you. And I am sorry for that. I can only change the present and future, and that is what I am trying hard to do.”  Draco stood up and began walking to the door, ready to leave and sulk somewhere else. Hermione looked up as he left, her eyes finding his death eater mark, red and covered in scabs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco?” he turned and looked back at her, bracing himself for her to yell at him, “Thank you.” Draco stood there shocked for a moment, then nodded and left her alone to finish her dinner.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to my best friend Anna for helping my edit :) ily!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>